


Brothers (2.0)

by randomlyaesthetical



Series: An Evolution [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyaesthetical/pseuds/randomlyaesthetical
Summary: Coffee doesn't provide answers unless you ask.





	Brothers (2.0)

It was 2:00 AM. The patrol had wound down and the rest of the team had headed back to the cave when it had happened. Red Robin, having had minimal sleep for the past several days and half lost in thought, was winding down his route along the border of Crime Ally, tripped on the edge of a rooftop while landing from a grapple and fell backwards. As he flailed, futilely attempting to regain balance, a gloved hand quickly reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back up. 

As Red Robin caught his breath and looked up at his savior he choked on spit. It was the Red Hood.

The Hood spoke “Careful, wouldn’t want you to die from missing a measly six foot gap; that’s just embarrassing.” 

“ Thanks a lot Hood,” the former robin bit out, half embarrassed to be saved by Red Hood of all people; half angry at himself for making such a rookie mistake “Now, as much as I appreciate your insults, I do have a job to get back to. So if you don’t mind.” He took off, now with more focus on what he was actually doing. 

“You’re welcome!” He heard Red Hood call out behind him. Scoffing at his reply he continued on his way, waiting to think about why Red Hood had gone from inactively trying to kill him to treating him like a distant acquaintance over the past few months.

***

The next day, waking up with as much rest four hours sleep could give you, Tim wandered downstairs to get his morning caffeine fix. As he blearilyq poured his coffee, Tim became aware of someone behind him. Turning abruptly, he sighed with relative relief,

“ Oh, it’s you. Are you here to tease me about last night?” He asked Jason.

“No” said Jason “I just came to the manor to follow up on a lead I got and Alfred convinced me to stay the night.”

“Ah,”

Tim sat at the counter, drinking coffee and staring off into space, willing himself to stay awake. After a few moments he began to recall the night before, thinking about what he could have done better, which led him to why Jason had saved him. 

“Y’know, staring at your coffee isn’t going to make it magically give you the answer to whatever question you’re wondering about” Tim looked up, surprised surprised at the sudden and slightly halted, attempt at small-talk. 

“ What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Your forehead is all scrunched up,” Jason replied, “I can only assume that you were thinking about an as-of-now-unknown world saving mission, am I right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Tim muttered, “It’s just, why have you been helping me out these past few months? I mean, a year ago you were just growing out of the ‘Ragh, kill the Replacement!’ phase. So what changed?” 

Jason paused, looking thoughtful. , “I guess I just wondered why you would defend me from the Joker when all I’d done was threaten you.” 

Jason got up “After that I just kept thinking, ‘why would someone defend the guy who tried to kill him?’ so...” he shrugged, then walked away, mug in hand.

As the other walked out of the room Tim huffed a laugh, amused that it had taken Jason to realise that he would alway defend his brother.


End file.
